


The Odds of Loving

by lasihiutale



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You never liked following the rules.





	The Odds of Loving

Your parents wouldn’t allow you to go outside alone. You weren’t allowed to cook anything by yourself. You didn’t get to do much else than read books if you were bored, because fancy ladies like you had to follow the certain rules. But you never were in the mood of following those rules.

You bought bread to the poor, homeless children and you had dreams, which didn’t include marrying a man who you didn’t love and having his kids. Your father had strictly forbidden you to enter the “peasant” buildings because he thought you could get assaulted. And of course, you knew there was always a risk for that. But still, every day on your daily walk, you’d stop over by the local blacksmith. You couldn’t just sit at home and wait for your new suitors… and a nice-looking and behaving man at the blacksmith was always a delight to see.

Your hands carefully grazed the tools on the table as Will was staring at you with a subconscious, faint smile on his face. You didn’t notice his staring, or then you simply didn’t care as you were used to it. After all, you were a very beautiful woman and people were always staring at you as you took a walk in town.

“Have you made these all by yourself?” you asked and lifted your gaze to meet Will’s surprised, brown eyes. He raised his eyebrows and blinked a few times, not deciphering your words at first. Then he took in a sharp breath, as he realized you were waiting for an answer.

“Oh! Yes! I mean… yes, m’lady. I… uh… made these yesterday and these”, he lifted up five finely-crafted dining forks “I- I made yesterday.”

You smiled even wider at Will, who tried to prevent himself from blushing. He cleared his throat.

“Would- would you like to see more of my work, m’lady?”

“Yes, I’d love to. And Will, _please_. Call me Y/N.”

“Of course, m’lady”, you giggled at him for forgetting your request so quickly and this time, Will couldn’t hide his blush of embarrassment. “I- I mean Y/N. Of course, Y/N.”

After a moment you stood there, with Will watching you with a questioning gaze. You tilted your head and smiled at him and Will jumped, remembering what you had just requested. He quickly turned around and took a box from the counter, quickly spreading his tools in front of him.

“I’m sorry, m’lady… I- I mean Y/N. I forgot and-”

“You don’t have to say sorry. I understand.” you assured him and he sighed in relief. He was just an apprentice for the local blacksmith - _well, if you called it being an apprentice because his mentor liked booze more than his job_ \- but he had been planning to ask you out someday. He knew his chances were minimal, but you were someone he greatly admired. You weren’t like most of the upper-class women - you were caring towards other people and had your own mind to follow.

“Can I ask you something?” Will forced himself to say and you lifted your gaze to him from his tools. You smiled at him which got to regret his decision already. How could he be able to speak like you would take him seriously if you looked at him like that?

“Yes, of course. Anything.”

“I was wondering if… you don’t have to accept but… um… I just was wondering if you’d… you’d go out with me sometime? We could… um, go to a walk or something?” he gulped and closed his eyes out of embarrassment.

Before you could answer anything, the door of the workshop opened.

“There you are. Y/N, _how many times_ I’ve forbidden you to enter the peasant buildings?” your father’s voice sternly spoke from the door and you folded your arms, turning to face your father.

“Father, I’m not a child anymore.” you protested and your father’s gaze slowly turned on Will, who was turning redder and redder by this point.

“You, _boy_! Make sure to stay away from _my_ daughter!” he roared as he pointed his finger at Will with a warning manner. You sighed, unfolding your arms and stepping in front of Will.

“Father, don’t blame this on him. I just wanted to come to see his work, that’s all. And he makes really pretty dining forks, look.” you lifted one of the forks up and your father stared at it for a moment, looking at you like you had just told him about seeing a horse with tentacles as its legs - in other words, he was looking at you like you were insane. He sighed before turning to face the door.

“Alright, you came here to see some dining forks… but we’re going home _right_ _now_. Come.” he muttered and waved his hand before stepping out from the building and just before you made your leave behind him, you leaned over to ther counter and placed a quick kiss on Will’s cheek.

“I’d _love_ to go on a date with you. I thought you’d never ask.” you whispered to him, before smiling at him again and turned away, hurrying after your father so he wouldn’t suspect anything.

And after that, you were gone, leaving Will utterly bewildered and redder than ever. He slowly lifted his hand to his cheek to make sure that kiss had really happened, and then his lips slowly formed a wide grin.

And that grin wouldn’t go away the entire week. _As wouldn’t your own either_.


End file.
